Screaming Inside
by fapezberry665
Summary: An idea I got from seeing a picture and caption somewhere, can't remember where I saw it though...
1. Transformation

Inside, Rachel was screaming. On the outside, though, she showed absolutely no emotion, her face stayed in exactly the same shape it had for the past six months. She had gone to a new doctor for a regular check-up. Normally she would have gone to her fathers' doctor but he had retired and Rachel was forced to find a new doctor. Quinn, her kind-of girlfriend had recommended this new one to her and so she had gone to try him out. It was the biggest mistake of her life.

The doctor told her he had to take a blood sample as part of her records for the clinic. She didn't think anything of it, having had many blood tests and other needles in her life and nodded her consent. Even though needles didn't really bother her anymore, she still chose to look away as the sharp object pierced her skin. She watched a bird fly from one tree to another through the window as the needle slid in and let out a short gasp at the prick of pain.

The first thing she noticed was a strange tingling feeling in her toes. It began to spread up her legs, getting faster the higher up her body it came. She turned to tell the doctor but realised he wasn't there. She shrugged and leant back in her chair, closing her eyes and telling herself she was over reacting. A loud creak caught her ears and her eyes flew open to see the doctor wheeling a large full length mirror. She frowned in confusion but was distracted from the mirror for a moment by a feeling of stiffness in her feet. The tingling feeling had reached her breasts and was beginning to spill down her arms. She looked up at the sound of the doctor clearing his throat and was about to ask him about the strange feelings when she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

Her face was bubbling and changing and her breasts were slowly swelling. As she watched, her hair began to fade from the beautiful dark brown it had been to an ugly fake blonde. She gasped as she both saw and felt the rest of her body shrink, twist and grow into a stereotypical blonde bimbo. As soon as she gasped, she wished she hadn't because her mouth immediately froze their, opened seductively.

The transformation didn't stop there though, she watched as the changes continued past blonde bimbo into what looked like a sex doll. Her face perfectly made up, her mouth slightly open to invite a think cock. She felt her thighs rise of the chair a little as her ass grew and her breasts, well, they were HUGE. Big, heavy globes, hanging off a now perfectly tanned, toned chest. When the changes finally stopped, so too did the tingling but the feeling of stiffness remained in some places, such as her mouth and her nether regions. She wanted to ask him what he'd done to her. She wanted to ask him why he'd done this to her but she found that she couldn't even stand up, let alone talk.

"Your girlfriend will be here soon to pick you up. In the meantime, make yourself comfortable in your new body. You will stay that way for at least twelve months. At the end of twelve months, you will be allowed to speak for a minimum of thirty seconds during which time, you will have to say whether you want to stay this way or go back to how you were. If you choose to stay this way, you will be given the choice in sixty months to stay or change. Is this understood? Nod if you understand." he said and Rachel did a quick calculation in her head, sixty months was five years. She didn't see how she had any other choice at the moment so she nodded her head once. The doctor smiled at her.

"At the sixty months point, should you choose to stay, it will be another one hundred and twenty months before you are given the choice. This pattern will continue for the rest of your life, which I might add will be a very long life because the serum you have been given makes you age very slowly. By the time you have lived for three hundred years, you will still only look twenty three. Understood?" he said and Rachel nodded. There was a knock on the door just then and Quinn poked her head inside, a huge grin spreading across her features when she saw Rachel.

"Hey, babe. You look great." she quipped, coming in and shutting the door behind her. Rachel tried to snap back at her but could only manage a moan that sounded like she was in the middle of an orgasm. Quinn laughed.

"Great job, Daniel." she congratulated the doctor who smiled at her and gave her a quick hug before leaving the room. Quinn set a bag down on the desk and pulled some things out, putting them in a small pile beside the bag.

"Get up." She commanded and Rachel, even though she didn't want to, found herself standing up in front of the ex-cheerleader.

"Take off your clothes." Again, Rachel found herself doing what Quinn asked. It was only as she was trying to pull her clothes off that she realised how tight they had become, especially around her boobs and ass. She pulled and tugged at the taught material but could not get anywhere with it. Quinn sighed and grabbed a pair of scissors off the desk. She somehow managed to get one blade under the front of Rachel's shirt and began the slow task of cutting Rachel free. When the shirt finally came off, Rachel nearly fell over because of the weight of her new boobs falling with gravity but Quinn caught her and steadied her again. Then the skirt got cut off and Rachel found herself completely naked.

"Right, now to get you into some more appropriate clothes for your new look." Quinn said, turning back to the pile of things she had put on the desk. She picked up a few things and threw them to Rachel, telling her to put them on. Rachel shimmied into the lacy thong that barely covered anything and put the bra on. She was about to put the dress on when Quinn stopped her and began to fiddle with the bra, unhooking the straps and pushing the cups upwards. Rachel quickly realized that it was actually a push-up bras, designed to make her boobs look bigger, even though her boobs were big enough on their own now. When Quinn was finished, Rachel slipped the pretty blue dress on, although it was more a corset, just covering her ass and only just covering the top of the bra, the tops of her boobs spilling out the top. Quinn passed her some silver six-inch stilettos which she quickly slipped on. Then the ex-cheerleader moved behind her and began to fiddle with her hair, twisting and pinning it into some fancy style. When she was done, she stepped back to have a look at the new Rachel.

"I like it. Take a look for yourself." she said. Rachel looked in the mirror and internally gasped at what she saw. The once conservative little diva was replaced with a tall woman with legs that seemed to stretch on for miles, beautiful tanned skin covering every inch of her body. Her blonde hair and stage-style make-up were perfect and the glittery blue dress and silver stilettoes added the final touch. She looked like a cheap whore, and after seeing herself, she definitely felt like one too, especially with her mouth being frozen open and her boobs spilling out of the top of the dress.

"Let's get going. We have a lot to do for tonight." Quinn said, throwing Rachel's old clothes into her bag and walking out the door. Rachel had absolutely no intention of following her but found her feet automatically following her anyway. She could feel everyone staring at her but she could not physically hang her head. She was forced to walk with her head held high and hands on her hips to the front desk where Quinn was waiting for her with a satisfied smirk. She turned to talk to the receptionist, her voice being kept low and Rachel found herself, leaning on the desk, trying to show even more of her ass. Rachel could feel the blush in her cheeks but she knew no one else could see it. Quinn finished talking to the receptionist and walked off, Rachel following with her hips swaying seductively. In the car, Quinn handed Rachel a brochure that explained what had happened to her, why and what would happen now.

"I thought you needed to become a little more knowledgeable in some aspects of life." Quinn explained with a shrug when Rachel shot her a questioning glance.


	2. Party

That night, Rachel was in for a shock. Quinn had organised a party for them, inviting anyone she knew that would help Rachel bet used to her new body. Unfortunately for Rachel, Quinn knew a lot of these people so there were about fifty people. Poor Rachel had to walk around in the skimpy dress, acting like a total slut even though inside she was feeling utterly disgusted.

"Hey, Rachel! Come here for a second, will you?" A harsh voice called out to her. She slowly walked over, her hips swaying and her boobs bouncing. As she watched, she saw the crotch rise on the man who had called her over and swallowed hard. So far, she'd just gotten away with a few grabs and squeezes.

"You look so sexy. How about you get on your knees for me and show me how good you are?" he said, his hands ghosting over her boobs. She felt her centre get wet at the slight touch and inwardly cringed. In her old body, she'd had a lot more control over her sexual needs but every touch or degrading word said to her now caused a river in her thong. Because her thong hardly covered anything, she was stuck having her arousal dripping down her leg and her body wouldn't allow her to clean it off.

She must have hesitated for a second too long because suddenly, the man pushed her down by her shoulder with one hand, pulling his hard cock out with the other. If Rachel could have gasped, she would have, the cock was the biggest she'd ever seen. It had to be at least ten inches long and four inches wide. Her mouth at once, opened further and the man began to squeeze his cock into her mouth. Rachel couldn't believe so much of it could fit in her mouth and for once she was glad of her transformation because it had taken away her gag reflex. When the whole thing was in her mouth, the man began to pump himself in and out, the head of his cock ramming to the back of her throat. She wanted to cry and scream out in pain, but her body would no longer allow her to cry and every sound she made was a sexual moan. When the man finally pulled out of her, she involuntarily licked his cum off her lips as if it was the best tasting thing she'd ever eaten, stood up and walked off. Her dress had ridden up a little, baring her ass even more but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do it.

Two weeks later, Quinn held another party but this time, Rachel was used in a different way. It was something that, in secret, Rachel had actually dreamt of doing but had never had the guts to ask someone to help her do it. Well, maybe not as extreme as what Quinn did, but similar in theory. Quinn had hired a whole group of other sex dolls and tied them up in various positions and state of undress. There was a beautiful Latina girl, rich black hair cascading down her shoulders and a tall blonde girl, obviously the Latina's partner. Both were completely naked and tied to the wall by their wrists and ankles, about a metre off the ground beside a fancy mirror. Behind each girl was a small shelf, about waist height that forced their stomachs forward so they were almost arched backwards. Although neither girl looked comfortable, they both looked extremely happy to be there.

Another girl, this time an Asian girl with blue streaks was hog tied, complete with a ball in her mouth as a gag and hung from the ceiling. The girl's hands were gripping her ankles and tied there. There was no way the ropes weren't cutting into the girl's skin but again, she looked completely happy to be half naked and tied, her body on display for anyone to look at. There were also various other people being used as stands for glass topped tables, chairs and one was even a table decoration, bent backwards over a table and tied there.

Rachel's position was the most extravagant, evidently meant to be the focus of the night. Quinn had started by dressing her in tight gold latex from neck to toe and putting the tallest black heels you've ever seen on her. Then she tied Rachel's arms behind her back so that they could not move at all and shoved a gag in Rachel's permanently open mouth. A black hard plastic corset was next, pushing her boobs up and her hips down, along with a gold metal band around the outside. A thick collar around her neck was almost the exact same. There wasn't much room to breath so Rachel had to take small breaths. Next, Quinn asked Rachel to lie on her front and open her legs as much as possible, which it turned out was completely horizontal. Rachel thought Quinn was going to shove something up her ass but instead two 'L' shaped bars were laid down beside her. The length along her body was tightly secured to the gold metal around her waist and neck on both sides. Then two gold cuffs were slipped onto Rachel's ankles where the ends of the other lengths of the bars were secured. Wire hoops wrapped around her legs to keep the rest of the bars secure and Rachel was sat up.

Quinn asked a few of the males milling around to help her with the next bit. The tops of the 'L' shaped bars were attached to a triangle shaped bar which had chains that connected to the end of the bars, around Rachel's ankles. Rachel was then hoisted into the air and hung from the ceiling, high above the foyer of the house. Then electrical wires were run down each of the chains and long her legs. Four small lights were attached to the undersides of her legs, one at each ankle and one right where each leg ended. They were plugged in to the electrical cords and switched on. Quinn gave Rachel's ass a tap before climbing back down the ladder to get ready for the party. Rachel was left swinging and turning slightly as guests began to arrive.

Not being able to look down, Rachel had no idea how many people looked up at her but she knew probably every person at least glanced her way. Inside, she cried the whole night, her legs and arms going numb after about an hour. She thought Quinn was going to take her down at the end of the night but instead, she climbed the ladder and pulled the gag out of Rachel's mouth, shoving some food in and replacing it.

"I'm having another party tomorrow and instead of repeating the whole process again, I'm just going to leave you there. I think you look quite pretty like this actually." Quinn told her and smiled, running her hand down Rachel's face. She began to climb down and got half way there when she stopped and looked back up.

"Oh, by the way. Tomorrow's party isn't like tonight's. It's more, shall we say, sophisticated. Our glee friends are coming by to have a look at you. I've told them I finally managed to get you out of those stupid animal sweaters and they want to see." She smirked and climbed the rest of the way down. Rachel began to panic. She couldn't let her friends see her like this. It was one thing to let random strangers see her but this was just something she couldn't do.

**A/N: There is a link to my inspiration for Rachel's confinement on my profile.**


End file.
